TRUE LOVE
by Brown Eyed Angel Girl
Summary: WHEN TRUE LOVE WINS IN THE END
1. PART ONE

****

TRUE LOVE 

Ethan/Teresa STORY

PG 13. / R

By Angel

PART 1

Chapter 1  
Setting: The Seascape Restaurant the wedding planner's benefit.   
As Teresa lifts up her wedding dress.   
Teresa: Get over here groom there is a garter with your name on it.   
Ethan walks over to Teresa and starts putting the garter in his mouth and start's remove it with his teeth in a sexy way. As Ethan past Teresa knee. She take her foot off of the chair. Ethan goes after her and grabs her arm and pull her into a passionate kiss on the lips. As he is kissing her she has her arms around his neck holding on for dear life. During the kiss Ethan and Teresa seem not to be able to get enough of each other. As Ethan pulls away from Teresa to catch his breath.   
Ethan: Teresa you are the one I have been waiting for all my life.   
Teresa I love you with all my heart and soul.   
Teresa: I love you Ethan. I have always love you. What about Gwen?  
Ethan: She means nothing to me you are the one I want Teresa. I have just been fooling myself for a longtime . Now that I have found the one person that I want to spend the rest of my life with it is you Teresa darling.   
Teresa: Oh Ethan! I have dreamed of this moment from the first time I saw you. Ethan this feels like a dream.   
Ethan: Teresa this is not a dream it is very real. Teresa seeing you in this wedding dress makes me think.   
Teresa: Think about what Ethan?   
Then Ethan gets down one knee and take Teresa left hand into his hand holding it ever so tight.   
Ethan: Teresa my darling the love of my life. I WANT YOU TO BE MY WIFE! Will you marry me Teresa?   
Teresa: YES! Oh yes! Ethan I will marry you. I have dream of this moment for a longtime.   
Ethan: Well, Teresa your dream has finally came true.   
Teresa: Oh Ethan my dream of marrying you has come true and I couldn't be happier. Ethan you are still in engaged to Gwen.   
Ethan: Teresa I will break things off with her so I can spend the rest my life with my one true love and that is you my darling .   
Teresa: Oh! Ethan yes yes!!   
After Ethan pop the question to Teresa he couldn't keep his hand off of her. Which Teresa like very much so. Ethan took Teresa home and walk her to the door and kissed passionately on this lips. The kiss made her go weak in the knees her arms around Ethan neck. His arms around waist holding her close to his body feeling her heart beat next to his. They pull away for some air from there kiss goodnight.   
Later that night   
Ethan: My sweet angel I just called you to say goodnight and sweet dreams my darling I love you.   
Teresa: Ethan I will have sweet dreams because I will be dreaming about you and me being together for the rest of our lives. I love you so much Ethan. Bye!   
Ethan: Bye my love see you tomorrow.   
Then they hang up there phones and dream of each other. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2  
The next day Ethan goes to Teresa house. Ethan was about to knock on the when Pilar started to open the door.   
Ethan: Good morning Pilar.  
Pilar: Hello Ethan and good morning to you too.  
Ethan: Pilar can I speak to Teresa please?   
Pilar: Yes! Ethan why don't you come in.   
Ethan: Thank you Pilar.   
Pilar went to Teresa room and knock on her door.   
Teresa: Yes , Mama come in. What is it mama?   
Pilar: Mija Ethan is here to see you.   
Teresa: Thank you mama.   
So Pilar left Teresa room and said:   
Pilar: Mija remember your promise to god.   
Teresa: Oh mama every thing will be all right I promise.   
So Teresa into the living room. Ethan came towards Teresa pick her up and kiss her and hug her.   
Teresa: Good morning handsome.   
Ethan: Good morning beautiful.   
Teresa: Ethan we need to mama about us getting married.   
Ethan: I know Teresa because we need to tell my parents as well.   
Teresa: Yes we do Ethan. We need to tell everybody. You need to breaks thing off with Gwen. Ethan honey.   
Ethan: Yes Teresa darling that is the first thing I am going to do.   
Teresa: Mama would you please come out here.   
Pilar: Yes Teresa.   
Teresa: Mama please sit down .   
Pilar: Why Teresa?   
Teresa: Because Ethan and I have something to tell you.   
Pilar: All right hija I will sit down.   
Ethan: Well, Pilar last night at the benefit I ask Teresa for her hand in marriage and she said yes.   
Teresa: Mama I am going to be Mrs. Ethan Crane.   
Pilar: What about Gwen?   
Ethan: I am going to break up with her.   
Pilar: Hija what about Luis? You know how he feels about the Crane's.   
Teresa: I know mama but maybe he will be happy for me.   
Pilar: Ethan What about your parents?   
Ethan: Well, we need to tell them the news about us getting married. First we need your blessing Pilar.   
Pilar: Well, you have my blessing to marry my little girl. Welcome to the family Ethan.   
Ethan: Thank you so much Pilar for your blessing.   
Ethan looks at Teresa and whisper I love you. Teresa does the same thing.   
Ethan: Let's go and tell my parents about us getting married. Shop for our wedding rings.   
Teresa: All right Ethan honey .   
So Ethan and Teresa left her house and headed to The Crane Mansion. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3  
So Ethan and Teresa are on there way to the Crane Mansion. When Ethan and Teresa arrive to the mansion Ivy and Julian were in the living room having there morning coffee.   
Ethan: Good you both are here.   
Ivy: What is it Ethan?   
Ethan: Mother and Father I have some news for you.   
Ivy: I know you and Gwen have set a wedding date is that it.   
Ethan: No mother Gwen and I haven't set and I haven't set a wedding date but Teresa and I have set a wedding date.   
Ivy: Son what do you mean that you and Teresa have set a wedding date?   
Ethan: Teresa please come here.   
Teresa: All right Ethan.   
So Teresa walk into the living room and stop right next to Ethan and held his hand. Then Ethan start's tell his parents.   
Ethan: Mother and Father I am not going to marry Gwen. I am going to marry Teresa.   
Ivy sit down on a chair in shock of her sons announcement.   
Ivy: Ethan is this a joke?   
Ethan: No mother it is not a joke. I love Teresa not Gwen.   
Ivy: Julian do something.   
Julian: Ethan good show. I hope you and Teresa are very happy together.   
Ethan: We are father.   
Teresa: Mrs. Crane you once told me to go after my one true love. So I did I have been in love with Ethan my whole life. I have always dream of marrying Ethan for a long time. Now my dream is coming true . Would you please give us your blessing?   
Ivy: Ethan I guess you have to break up with Gwen. Teresa welcome to The Crane Family.   
Teresa: Thank you Mrs. Crane.   
Ivy: From now call me Ivy or Mother.   
Julian : Same here call me Julian or Father.   
Teresa : Thank you both.   
Ivy and Teresa were sitting on the sofa having a cup of coffee. While Ethan an Julian were by the fireplace having there coffee.   
Ethan: whispers I love you Teresa.   
Teresa just smile at him. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4  
So later that day Ethan and Teresa went to the jewelry store to pick out there Teresa engagement ring and there wedding bands. When they walk into the store hold hands. The sale guy notice Ethan with a new girl that wasn't Gwen.   
Sale guy: Mr. Crane what brings you here today?   
Ethan: I am here to pick out some wedding rings and a engagement ring.   
Sale guy: Wedding rings yes! But you have all ready got Miss. Gwen's engagement ring right.   
Ethan: I am not going to marrying Gwen any more. I am engaged to this beautiful woman right here next to me her name is going to be Mrs. Ethan Crane.   
Sale guy: What is your name miss?   
Teresa: My name is Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald.   
Sale guy: Well, Miss. Teresa congratulation on your engagement to Mr. Ethan Crane.   
Teresa: Thank you.   
Ethan.: We would like to look at the engagement rings please.   
Sale guy: Yes Mr. Crane right away sir.   
So the sale 's guy went to go get the most beautiful engagement rings that they had in the store.   
Ethan: Teresa darling pick one out.   
Teresa was looking at the rings and she saw one that take her breath away it was in white gold with a big square diamond in the middle at least 6 1/2 carts big and it had also small diamonds all around it. Ethan put the ring on Teresa finger.   
Teresa: This is so beautiful.   
Ethan: not as beautiful as you are my love.   
Teresa: Oh! Ethan I love you so much.   
Ethan: Will take this one.   
Sale guy: Yes sir. Here are the wedding bands.   
Ethan and Teresa started looking at the wedding bands. Teresa saw the one that she would put on Ethan finger. It was in white gold and it had three small diamonds on the side.   
Teresa: I like this one for Ethan please.   
Sale guy: Very well Miss.   
Ethan saw the wedding band that he would put on her finger there were two bands in white gold with seven diamonds on each band in a v shape.   
Ethan: I like these please.   
Sale guy: Yes sir will there be any thing else?   
Ethan: No not at this time thank you.   
Sale guy handed the wedding bands to Ethan. So they left the store. As Teresa was looking at her ring.   
Teresa: Ethan this is so beautiful.   
Ethan: Not as beautiful as you are my darling.   
Teresa: Oh Ethan I love you with all my heart and soul.   
Ethan sweep Teresa into a passionate kiss on the street little did they know that Luis was walking by and saw them kissing. Gwen was all ready head to the Crane mansion. 

Chapter 5  
The Crane Mansion   
When Ethan and Teresa got back to the mansion Gwen was all ready there waiting for Ethan. Ethan and Teresa walk into the house holding hands like a couple of love birds. Gwen was coming down the stairs when she Ethan and Teresa holding hands.   
Gwen: Hello Ethan darling.   
Ethan: Gwen you are here.   
Gwen: Yes! I came home early because I miss you sweetheart. Hello Teresa how are you doing today?   
Teresa: I am wonderful today Gwen..   
Gwen: That is good Teresa.   
Ethan: Gwen we need to talk.   
Gwen: Yes honey what is it?   
Ethan: Well, Gwen I can not marry you. I am not in love you with you anymore. I also want my ring back.   
Gwen: Well, Ethan just who the HELL are you in love with and going to marry?   
Ethan: I am in love with Teresa and she is going to be my wife. She feels the same way I feel for her.   
Gwen: Well, what do your parents have to say about this union? And don't forget Luis Teresa hot temper brother who hates the Crane's.   
Ethan: My mother and father are happy for us they say are union going to be the best thing that happen to the family. Oh by the way I want my ring back.   
Teresa: As for Luis we are going to tell him about us today. I know that he wants me to be happy and if Ethan makes happy like has been then Luis will not have a problem with us being man and wife.   
Gwen: Very well Ethan here is your ring I hope you and Teresa will be very happy together.   
Ethan: Thank you are very happy and so much in love.   
After Gwen gave the ring back to Ethan she left the mansion for ever. Ethan gave Teresa Gwen's ring and kisses her with passion all Teresa could do was just melt into Ethan's passionate embrace that made her weak in the knees. The way he show his love for her is the way true love and soul mates show there undying love for one and other. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6  
After the kiss Ethan look deep into Teresa's big brown eyes.   
Ethan: Teresa will you go to dinner with me at the Seascape tonight?   
Teresa: Yes I love to Ethan.   
Ethan: Good it is then it is a date.   
Teresa was thinking a date with Ethan Crane my fiancée oh my god. Thank you lord for giving my hearts desire. As Teresa was thinking to herself. Ethan was trying to talk her:   
Ethan: TERESA !! Darling, sweetheart, angel, my love.   
As Ethan was trying to get her to talk to him he final hand his in front of her. She saw it and woke up from her prayer.   
Teresa: OH! Ethan darling I am sorry what were you saying?   
Ethan: Baby where were just now? I have calling your name for last past two minutes.   
Teresa: I was just thanking God for giving me my greatest wish.   
Ethan: Oh really now what that be?   
Teresa: You my love just you. Ethan I love you so much.   
Ethan: I love you with all my heart and soul.   
Teresa: So Ethan what are you going to pick me for our date tonight?   
Ethan: I will pick up at 7:30 pm.   
Teresa: Well seeing as you going to pick me up at 7:30 maybe you should take me home so I can get ready for you.   
So Ethan and Teresa left the Mansion and head to her house where her brother Luis was all ready there. When Teresa and Ethan walk into the house holding hands Luis was in the living room with a cup of coffee in his hand and read the paper. He was hearing Teresa telling Ethan that she loved him with all heart and soul. When they walk into the living room the saw Luis there and he wasn't happy what he heard and seeing right now.   
Teresa: Luis you are home early.   
Ethan: Hello Luis.   
Luis: Teresa is there something you want to tell?   
Teresa: Yes big brother Ethan and I are in love and we are engaged to be married?   
Ethan: Look Luis before you say anything. I just want you to know that I love Teresa with all my heart and soul. I plan to spend the rest for my life showing her how much I love her.   
Luis: Teresa is this what you want?   
Teresa: Yes Luis more than anything in this world. I love him and he loves me.   
Luis: Well I only have a few things to say. Teresa your happiness means the world to me and if Ethan make you happy then you have my blessing. Ethan Teresa is my baby sister you take good care of her. She very important to me.   
Teresa: Thank you big brother. I love you Luis.   
After she said that she ran to Luis and gave him a great big hug and kiss on the cheek. Ethan walk over there and shake Luis hand and said:   
Ethan: Luis you have my word that nothing is going to happen to Teresa. I promise you that I will love her forever. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7  
Teresa's house   
So Luis left the room so that Ethan and Teresa could have a little alone time before dinner. Ethan and Teresa were kissing passionately on the sofa it seem they could not get enough of each other.   
Teresa: Ethan darling you better go home a get ready for dinner?   
Ethan: I know I should go so you can get ready your self.   
As Ethan was saying that he keep kissing Teresa's neck and nibbled on her ear. She loved the way his tongue was sucking on her ear.   
Teresa: Oh Ethan if don't stop will never get to dinner.   
Ethan: All right I will good so you can get ready I will see you at 7:30.   
Teresa walk him to the door and kiss him one more time. After Ethan left Teresa house about an hour later Ethan came back to pick her up. Ethan knocks on the door and Luis answer it.   
Luis : Hello Ethan come on in. I will go and get Teresa for you.   
Ethan: Thank you Luis.   
Luis: You are welcome. Teresa Ethan is here.   
Teresa: I will be out in a second.   
Luis: Sit down Ethan Teresa will be right out.   
Ethan: All right thank you Luis.   
As Ethan was sitting Teresa enter the room and his mouth drop open.   
Ethan: Teresa you look beautiful tonight.   
Teresa: Well, thanks Ethan you look handsome as always.   
Ethan: Thank you angel so shall we go to dinner.   
So Ethan and Teresa left her house and headed to **THE SEASCAPE **Where any thing can happen. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 8   
Ethan and Teresa arrived to the Seascape in the Crane Family limo.   
Teresa: Ethan I can not believe you pick me up in the family limo.   
Ethan: Angel well, you are going to have to get use to it because you are going to be a Crane soon. You have your own limo with driver.   
Teresa: Ethan I don't need a limo or a driver? I don't need all those things. All I want is you.   
Ethan: You have me darling but I want you to be safe that is why father and mother both think that you should have your own car and driver from now on even before the wedding.   
Teresa: All right you win I could never say no to those big baby blue eyes of yours.   
Ethan: I know. I love you.   
Teresa: I love you too Ethan so much.   
Ethan and Teresa walk into the restaurant holding. They were dreaming of the prefect night they were sadly mess taking they did not that Gwen's mother Rebecca was there.   
Host: Good evening Mr. Crane and Miss Teresa. Oh the way congratulations on your engagement.   
Ethan and Teresa: Thank you.   
Host: Your table is ready right this way.   
Ethan and Teresa followed the host to there table. As they where sitting down to dinner. Rebecca saw them and she is walking over there and she not happy. Ethan saw her and whisper to Teresa   
Ethan: Let me handle this darling.   
Teresa: Yes sweetheart.   
Rebecca: Hello Ethan and Teresita   
Teresa: Hello Mrs. Hotchkiss.   
Ethan: Rebecca.   
Rebecca: What this I hear you are engaged to this gold digger piece trash?   
Ethan: That is enough Rebecca I will not have you talk about my fiancée like that. And for your information Teresa and I will be married. She is going to be Mrs. Ethan Crane. You will treat her the respect that she deserve as the wife of the Crane heir. Do you understand Rebecca.   
As Rebecca was listing to Ethan her mouth just drop to the floor and she left there with her tail between her legs. The evening went on Teresa and Ethan dance the night away. After the evening of dancing they went to the beach where Ethan had a surprise for Teresa. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 9  
Ethan and Teresa are in the limo heading to the beach for a little romance near the water. When they got there Ethan and Teresa were walking along the sandy beach holding hands looking at the stars. Ethan saw a shooting star and show it to Teresa.   
Ethan: Angel look there is a shooting star make a wish.   
Teresa: Oh honey I don't need a shooting star my wish has all ready come true I have you.   
Ethan: God I love you Teresa.   
Teresa: I love you with all my heart and soul.   
As they were kissing they did know that they were being watch by Chuck Teresa's fake boyfriend. Chuck was walking over to Ethan and Teresa and he wasn't to happy that Teresa would not go out with him and he is going to get some answer right now.   
Chuck: Hello Teresa what are you doing here with Ethan Crane?   
Teresa: Hi Chuck Ethan and I are here for a romantic walk along the beach.   
Chuck: Oh Hello Ethan where Gwen your fiancée?   
Ethan: Chuck if it is any of your business I am not marrying Gwen. Teresa is going to become my wife.   
Chuck: Oh really Teresa is that true?   
Teresa: Yes Chuck it is true that I am Ethan Crane's fiancée. If you don't mind Ethan and I have to get going. Come along Ethan darling. Have a good evening Chuck.   
Ethan and Teresa walk away from Chuck.   
Ethan: Darling what was that about?   
Teresa: Well, Ethan Chuck has been asking me out ever since he and I went to dinner with you and Gwen. After he took home I told him that I was in love with you and he has not taking no for answer.   
Ethan: Teresa why did you tell me that he was bugging you.   
Teresa: It is all in the past Ethan I am with you not him.   
So Ethan and Teresa left the beach and headed to her house where there was some ones from Teresa past there waiting for her and Ethan. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 10 

While Ethan and Teresa were in the limo heading to her house she has no idea that her older brother Antonio is there with his girlfriend Liz. Teresa long time friend Noah Bennett is back from College. As they were walking to the door Teresa look at Ethan with love in her eyes. 

Teresa: Ethan I had a wonderful time tonight. Would you like to come in far awhile. 

Ethan look at her and gave her a smile. 

Ethan: I would love to come in and spent sometime with you with no one around. 

Ethan and Teresa walk into the house and into the living room where there was Antonio, his girlfriend Liz, and Noah Bennett waiting for her. 

Teresa: Antonio and Noah is that you? 

Antonio: Yes little sis it is me. 

Noah: Yeah Resa it is me it has been a long time 

Ethan: Angel Antonio as in your older brother. 

Teresa: Yes darling and Noah is a child hood friend. 

Antonio: Teresa who is this guy? 

Teresa: Well, Antonio I should ask you the same question who is this girl? 

Antonio: Fair enough sis. This is my girl Liz Sanbourne. 

Teresa: Well, Like you to meet my fiancée Ethan Crane. 

Antonio and Noah: Ethan Crane is your fiancée? 

Teresa: Yes he is my fiancée. The man I love and plan to spend the rest of my life with. 

Ethan: Angel I should go you have your brother here and a long time friend you want to talking to them. 

Teresa: No Ethan don't go please for me. 

Ethan: When you look at me like that I can't say no to you. Honey why did Noah call you Resa?

Teresa: OH Ethan it is childhood nickname he couldn't say Teresa so started calling me Resa.

Ethan: Oh all right. Well, it is nice to meet you all but should get going.

Teresa: Ethan darling must you go. Can't you stay for a little long. Please for me.

Ethan: Can't say no you all right you win.

After Ethan told her that Antonio girlfriend left and went back to the hotel. Ethan kiss Teresa right there then in front of her brother, Noah. Teresa and Ethan got cot up in there kiss. Until someone had to break them up. 

Antonio: Teresa sis .

When Ethan and Teresa came up for air.

Ethan: Sorry about that when I kiss her so into it I don't want to stop.

Teresa: Same here when I kiss Ethan. Antonio what bring you home. I haven't seen you in ten years right after papa died.

Antonio: I know sis and I am sorry for going away but I had to fine myself.

Teresa: Oh really you couldn't do here with your family. You just had to live us.

Ethan: Angel clam down I don't want you to be upset right now with wedding coming up and the engagement party in a couple weeks.

Teresa: I know honey is just that I am shock to see my brother for the first time in ten years. Antonio does Luis, mama, and Miguel know that you are for how long should ask?

Noah: Resa I am going go home and see my family. We will talk later. Ethan it was nice to meet you and you take good for of her for me. She is very special to me.

Ethan: It was nice to meet you Noah. Don't worry she is in good hands. She is the most important person in my life and I love her with all my heart and soul.

After that Noah left and headed home.

Antonio: Sis I know that you are mad at me. For your information yes they know I am home for good this time.

Teresa: Well, Antonio it is good to see you. But I have to ask you this. Why did you want to come home again?

Antonio: Well, sis I saw that you are going to be married so I came to the theory that it was time for me to come home.

Teresa: Big brother so knew that I was engage to Ethan Crane before I said any thing.

Antonio: Yes Teresa I knew.

Teresa: Well, it is good to have you home and took my getting married to bring home. Maybe should have gotten in engage all time ago.

Ethan: Teresa I don't think so. If you had done that then I would be married Gwen and be unhappy.

Teresa: Oh Ethan I was just joking you are the only one for me and you will always be.

Ethan hug her and gave her a little kiss on the lips. 

Ethan: Sweet heart it is getting late I should go home and get some rest it has been a very interesting evening.

Teresa: All right Ethan if must go then I will walk you to the door.

Teresa walk Ethan to the door and kiss him good night one more time. At the door he said something to her

Ethan: Honey tomorrow will have a car and driver here to pick you up around nine.

Teresa: Ethan!

Ethan: Please baby .

Teresa: All right I never could say no to you..

Ethan left and Teresa went back into the living room and talk to her brother.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 11

Later that evening Ethan made it back to the mansion when he got to his room he called Teresa.

Ethan: Hello Teresa sweetheart 

Teresa: Oh Ethan you made it home safe. I am so glad that got home safe. I love you.

Ethan: I love you too. So how is going talk to brother your not stressing now?

Teresa: No darling everything fine Antonio went back to the hotel where is girlfriend we had a long talk and he has said that he is sorry that he ran out on us. I told him that if he ever does that again he is no longer my brother.

Ethan: Teresa you don't mean that.

Teresa: Yes I do Ethan. He left when I need him the most.

Ethan: All right baby well, I better go so you beautiful fiancée can get some rest. I love you Teresa.

Teresa: I love you Ethan good night sweet dreams my love. Bye!

Ethan: Bye!

They hang up the phone and they were dream of each other and the life that they were have together. 

****

The Next day

Teresa was in the limo headed to the Crane Mansion to see Ethan. When she got there she head to Ethan bedroom. She saw him he had his back to the door. She walk up to him and put her hands over his eyes.

Teresa: Guess who?

Ethan: Is it Pilar.

Teresa: Try again

Ethan: Is it the woman that I love and spend the rest of my life with.

Teresa: Yes it is.

Teresa turn towards Ethan. He kiss her so passionately then pick her up and cared her to his bed. As they were kissing each other.

Ethan: God Teresa I want you.

Teresa: Oh Ethan I want you so much too.

Teresa started kissing him with the passion she had for him. Ethan is kissing her. His kisses are gently but yet soft. Teresa arms are around his neck holding him close to her body feeling he heart beat against hers and feeling the passion he has for her. As he kisses her neck he whisper in her ear

Ethan: I love you with all my heart and soul..

Teresa: Oh Ethan I love you. I've always loved you.

As Ethan and Teresa laid on his bed showing the love and passion that they have for one and other. As Ethan had his arms around Teresa she can feel the warmth of his next her. They made in passionate way that only two soul mate could ever make love.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 12

After Ethan and Teresa made love that morning. They were get dress again Ethan showed his love for Teresa by whispering in her ear.

Ethan: Teresa I can't wait to make you my wife so the whole world knows how much I love you.

Teresa: Oh Ethan I love you too sweetheart. I will always love you.

As they were getting dress Ethan could not keep his hands off of Teresa.

Teresa: Oh Ethan stop it we need to get dress and tell your parent when the wedding is.

Ethan: I know Teresa but can't help my self you are so beautiful. I just can't keep my hands off of you. I can't keep my lips off of you either.

Teresa: Oh Ethan you are so sweet to me . I love you for that.

After they got dress they walk down the stairs into the living room where Julian and Ivy were having the morning cup of coffee. When they got to the living room they both said:

Ethan and Teresa: Good Morning Mother and Father.

Julian and Ivy: Good Morning to you too.

Ethan: We have some news.

Ivy: What is it darling?

Teresa: We have set a wedding date.

Julian : That is wonderful when is it?

Ethan and Teresa: Christmas Day.

Ivy: What a wonderful idea a white Christmas wedding how romantic. Teresa dear who is going to be in the wedding?

Teresa: Well, mother Ethan's brothers and sisters. My brother's Antonio, Luis, Miguel, and my sister Paloma is well, My brother's girlfriends . My best friend Whitney. Ethan who else?

Ethan: My best friend Chad who is my best man.

Julian and Ivy: Antonio we though he was missing?

Teresa: He was but he came home last night when he found out that I was get married.

Ivy: Teresa dear are you all right?

Teresa: Yes Ivy fine it is just I have problem that all.

Ethan : What is it sweetheart? What is wrong?

Teresa : It is just I don't know who I should ask to give my away that all. 

Ethan: Antonio is the oldest isn't he?

Teresa: Yes he is. But I ask him and not Luis feel that I am going to start world war three between my brothers. Julian can I ask you something?

Julian: Yes Teresa What is it?

Teresa: Well Julian father of the groom. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind giving me away to Ethan.

Julian: Teresa it would be as pleasure . Are you sure about this?

Teresa: Yes Julian I will just have my brother's as groomsmen's.

Julian: Yes I give you away.

Teresa: Thank you Julian it means so much to me.

Teresa ran up to Julian and hug him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 13

After Julian agree to give Teresa away to Ethan. They were making wedding plans.

Julian: Son where is the honeymoon going to be?

Teresa: Yes Ethan where are we going for our honeymoon?

Ethan: It is a surprise. That is all I am going to tell you.

Teresa give Ethan the puppy dog eyes and say:

Teresa: Tell me Ethan please.

Ethan: Teresa you are not making this easy on me know could never say no to you. This time I have to say no.

Teresa: Don't worry Julian I will find out where we going for our honeymoon. I have my ways to get information from Ethan.

Julian and Ivy just look at Ethan and Teresa saw the love that they share for one and other. Then Ivy say:

Ivy: Teresa dear I should take you to the Country Club and introduce you as the future Mrs. Ethan Crane.

Teresa: Oh Ivy that would be wonderful.

Ivy: In fact we should have an engagement party and put in the papers that you and Ethan are about to be married.

Teresa: Ethan dear what do you think about that?

Ethan: It look like I should the family photographer over here today.

Teresa: Oh Ethan you are best thing that every came in to my life and I love you with all my heart and soul and I always will.

Then Ethan takes Teresa in to his arms and passionately kiss her right there then in front of Julian and Ivy. They got so cot up in the kiss that they forget that Julian and Ivy were in the same room. As they watch there son kissing the woman of his dreams they are reminded of when they fell in love with each other when they were young. When Ethan and Teresa came up for air there faces were red when they saw Julian and Ivy looking at them.

Ivy: Teresa dear why don't you up with me to my room and we can find a dress for you to wear for the pictures today.

Teresa: All right Ivy. Ethan darling will be back in a little while.

Ethan: Hurry up angel I will be waiting for you. Every time I am away from you miss you.

Teresa: Oh Ethan. I will. I love you so much.

Then she gave him a small kiss and when up stairs with Ivy to her room. She can get ready for the photographer. When they got to Ivy's room.

Ivy: Teresa dear I have the prefect dress for you it is simple but elegant and classic. Ethan real loves you Teresa. I see it in his eyes when ever he looks at you. It was the same Julian look at me when we first got married. Teresa can I tell you something.

Teresa: Yes Ivy what is it?

Ivy: Teresa when you are Ethan are married don't let the romance die after the first year of marriage. Julian and I have been happily married for over 25 years and the romance has die down a little bit.

Teresa: Ivy Ethan is the romantic man I have ever met do know how he ask me to marry him.

Ivy: No how Teresa?

Teresa: We were dress up as brides and grooms and at benefit you ask us go and look for ideas for his wedding to Gwen. I was asking him to get over here for the garter removal test. Any ways he gets down on one knee and put the garter in his mouth and takes it off with his teeth as he past my knee I took my foot off the chair and walk away he grabs my arm and passionately kisses me in front of everybody and get down on one knee and ask me to marry him right there and then and I said yes.

Ivy: Teresa that is romantic I know Ethan had it in him.

As they were talking while Ivy fix's Teresa hair.

Ivy: Ok Teresa take a look.

Teresa looks at her self in the mirror she is wearing a baby blue dress with fix of gold in it her in curls hanging down.

Teresa: Thank you Ivy for all this and welcoming me into the family. I love your son with all my heart and soul.

Ivy: There is a man down stairs waiting for you.

Teresa: All right Ivy I am ready to go down.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 14 

As Ivy and Teresa are walking down the stairs Ethan was down by the stairs a waiting his lovely fiancée Teresa to come down and be with him. As Ethan watch Teresa walking down in a baby blue dress with flex's of gold in it her hair down in curls Ethan heart began beat faster and faster as Teresa was walking towards him. The photograph in the living room with Julian making sure that these pictures are prefect for Ethan and Teresa. Teresa is at bottom step. Ethan looks at her thanking god for sending him such beautiful angel from heaven.

Ethan: My darling angel you are so beautiful.

Teresa: Oh sweetheart you are the most wonderful man in the world and the sexiest one as well. I love you so much.

Ethan: I love you too my sweet angel. Are you ready for our engagement pictures? Father is in the living with the photographer.

Teresa: Ethan with you by my side I am ready for anything that fate throws at us.

Ethan: I love you Teresa now and for ever.

Teresa : I love you Ethan always will.

As Ethan and Teresa walk into the living side by side. Julian see the coming.

Julian: Teresa you look like true Crane wife beautiful.

As Julian said that he was thinking of Ivy as he thinking a smile came upon his.

Teresa: Thank you father.

Ethan: Honey I like you to meet the Crane photograph Herb Ritzs.

Teresa: Ethan isn't he the one how takes pictures of famous in Hollywood?

Ethan: Yes darling he is. Herb I like you to meet my fiancée Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald.

Herb: It is a pleasure to meet you Miss. Lopez-Fitzgerald.

Teresa: Oh please call me Teresa. It is nice to meet you Mr. Ritzs.

Herb: Oh call me Herb.

Teresa: Oh very well Herb.

Ethan: Should we start Herb.

Herb: Yes Mr. Ethan. You father told me that these picture have to be picture for you engagement announcement.

Ethan: Herb I just want to take pictures of Teresa and I and make them as beautiful as she is to meet.

Teresa: Oh sweetheart you are an angel. I love you.

After Teresa said that Ethan takes her in to his arms and kisses her passionately on the lips.

Herb: All right let's start. Ethan I want you behind Teresa and wrap your arms around her.

Ethan: My pleasure.

Teresa: Ethan behave.

As Ethan was behind Teresa taking the pictures his big strong arms wrap around her. He loved every seconds of that one pose. While Ethan and Teresa were in the living room with Herb taking there engagement pictures. Ivy and Julian were in the study calling every body the society setting to The Mansion for there engagement party as well as Teresa's family and friends.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 15

After Herb Ritzs took the pictures of Ethan and Teresa. Ivy and Julian walk in to the living room and about to tell them that something.

Ivy and Julian: You are finish with the photograph? 

Ethan and Teresa: Yes we are.

Ethan: It was the best time I had got to hold the most beautiful woman in the world in my arms.

As Ethan said that he starts kissing Teresa on her neck right in front of his mother and father.

Teresa: Ethan stop it not in front of Ivy and Julian.

Ethan: I can not help my self. Besides mother and father don't mind. Mother father where we you while Teresa and I were taking out pictures?

Ivy: We are throwing an engagement party for you and Teresa tonight here at the mansion..

Teresa: Oh Ivy and Julian really should not have gone threw the trouble.

Julian: Oh no it is no trouble it is our way of welcoming you into the family.

Ethan and Teresa: Thank-you both.

****

The engagement party begins

During the party Teresa felt out of place even through she was the future Mrs. Ethan Crane soon wife to the Crane heir. As party was in full swing she over heard one of the ladies from the country club saying.

Mrs. Dennison: I heard that Ethan's fiancée Teresa was the Crane housekeeper's daughter.

Mrs. Shreveport: I heard that Ivy told Pilar that was the Crane's form housekeeper that she does not work for the family seeing Teresa is going to be Ethan' wife.

Mrs. Inglewright: I know I heard about that and that seem Pilar has another child interested in the Crane family. I believe he is a cop and he is dating Sheridan Alistair only daughter.

Felicia: I heard that Teresa was Gwen and Ethan's wedding planner. Can you believe Ethan marrying someone out of our social standing.

As Teresa heard those ladies she ran up to Ethan bedroom. Ethan saw her and followed her up stairs. When he went into the his room he saw the woman who held his heart in tears. His was breaking seeing the woman who he loves with all his heart and soul tears. He walks over to the bed sits down pulls Teresa into his strong embrace letting her cry a little bit longer. He starts to say something looking in to her big brown eyes the ones filled with tears.

Ethan: Oh honey please stop crying I stand to see you cry. You are to beautiful to cry.

Teresa: Oh Ethan every thing not going the way I hope it would.

Ethan: What Teresa? What's wrong honey.

Teresa: Ethan the ladies from the country club. I heard them talking about us.

Ethan: What did they say?

Teresa: They are saying that I am marrying you because you have money and I don't. They are that my mother plan this for us to fall in love and as well for Luis to fall in love with Sheridan. Ethan don't care if you come from money I love you for who you are. I just don't fit in your world.

Ethan: Teresa you are my world. I love you more than I thought I could love someone. You are everything to me. I love you with all my heart and soul. I know that you not marrying me for my money. If these people can except you as my wife then they no longer a part of my life. I will cut them out of my life. Know were these ladies?

Teresa: Oh Ethan I love you so much. The ladies were Mrs. Shreveport, Mrs. Inglewright, Mrs. Dennison and her daughter Felicia.

Ethan: Well, I think I will have little talk with these ladies. How dare they hurt the woman I love they have not right what so ever. They wouldn't know true love if it bit them on there butt's

Teresa: Ethan darling don't do any thing please just let it go for me.

Ethan: No darling these women need to respect you because you my dear are the future wife of the heir.

Teresa: Oh Ethan I love you weather you are rich or poor I love you for who you are the most wonderful man with the most wonderful heart.

Ethan: I love you.

After they talk Ethan sweep Teresa off her feet into a passionate kiss that turn in embrace that never wanted to let go. After they declared there love for one and other. They went down stairs that Ethan could talk to these ladies. 


	2. PART TWO

****

Chapter 16

After Ethan and Teresa talk and kiss in their soon to be bedroom. They went down stairs and ask one of the maid that was serving to the drinks.

Ethan: Sara would please ask these ladies Mrs. Shreveport, Mrs. Inglewright, Mrs. Dennison and Felicia to meet Teresa and I in father study.

Sara: Yes Mr. Crane.

Sara: Excuse ladies but Mr. Ethan and Miss. Teresa would like to speak you in Mr. Crane study. Please follow me.

Mrs. Shreveport, Mrs. Inglewright, Mrs. Dennison and Felicia: Yes 

As the maid took them to the study.

Ethan: Sara thank you. You may return to the party.

Sara: As wish you Mr. Ethan. But before I go you and Miss. Teresa like any thing.

Teresa: No that will be all for now Sara but thank you anyways.

Mrs. Shreveport: Well, Ethan why are we all here?

Ethan: Well, ladies I hear you are talking about my fiancée Teresa calling her and her family gold digger people.

Mrs. Shreveport, Mrs. Inglewright, Mrs. Dennison and Felicia: Ethan never said.

Teresa: OH please I heard you were all talking about how I am marrying Ethan for his money and power.

Ethan: Now here this will never talk about Teresa she going to be my wife and as the wife of the Crane heir to Dynast you will treat her with the respect that she deserver as the wife of the Crane heir. She will have all the money and power that goes with being Mrs. Ethan Crane. Do you all understand me.

Mrs. Shreveport, Mrs. Inglewright, Mrs. Dennison and Felicia: Yes Ethan. Teresa we are sorry that you heard us speak badly about you and your family. It will never happen.

Teresa: It better not because if I ever hear you ladies some other ladies what you said tonight. I will you the power and the money to make your lives a living hell. I am sure once I tell Julian and Ivy what said about me they will back me in what ever do to four. Are we clear.

Mrs. Shreveport, Mrs. Inglewright, Mrs. Dennison and Felicia: Yes Teresa and once again we are deeply sorry.

Ethan: That will be all you way return to the party.

Mrs. Shreveport, Mrs. Inglewright, Mrs. Dennison and Felicia: Yes Ethan and thank you. And Teresa once again we are deeply sorry.

The ladies left the study with their tales between there legs.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 17

After Ethan and Teresa finish talking to those ladies they return to the party with big smile on there faces. A couple of Ethan's frat boys and there girlfriend were talking to the happy engaged couple.

Ethan: Sweetheart I like you to meet a couple of old frats brother from college and there girlfriend.

Teresa: Yes darling.

Ethan: This Robert and his girlfriend Muffy. This Philip and his girlfriend Buffy. And this is England own Prince William and his lovely fiancée Talia.

Teresa: It is a pleasure to meet you all. Your highness thank you for coming time out of your busy schedule to come our engagement party.

Prince William: It was our pleasure my fiancée is from the states so she was down visiting her family in California. When I told her that a friend of mine was engaged to be married she said that we should coming and congratulate the happy couple. Isn't that right darling.

Talia: Yes William that is right.

Teresa: Well, thank you very much. Now Talia you are from the states correct.

Talia: I am from southern California. I was a college student before I met William.

Robert, Muffy, Philip, and Buffy: Teresa we like to welcome you into our social setting.

Teresa: Thank you all very much.

Ethan: Well, William it seem that our fiancées are getting along very well.

Prince William: Yes seem that way Ethan.

Ethan: Teresa darling you like a glass of Champagne or wine?

Prince William: What about Talia sweetheart would like a drink too?

Teresa: Yes honey a glass of Champagne would be lovely.

Talia: William I will have the same sweetie.

Ethan and Prince William: All right four glasses of Champagne coming up.

Talia: Teresa I heard Muffy and Buffy saying that you not from there social setting in that true?

Teresa: Yes it is I was Ethan wedding planner when he was engaged to Gwen Hotchkiss.

Talia: Oh Teresa I know what you are feeling believe me.

Teresa: What do you mean Talia?

Talia: I am not princess that William has to marry. I came from small town like Harmony in California, my parents working class people. My mother works for the county and my step dad works for the state prison and my real father is a farm. So I am new to William's world just like you are to Ethan's.

Teresa: Oh is that noticeable Talia. How do you do you do it?

Talia: I keep telling myself that I love William and can't image my life with out him. His is my one true love.

Teresa: I know feel Talia I feel the same way about Ethan.

Ethan and Prince William: Well, ladies here are your drinks.

Prince William: Well, angel did you miss me?

Talia: Oh William you know did.

Ethan: How about you honey?

Teresa: Ethan why would ask a silly question like that you know miss you.

Teresa and Talia: Thank you for the drinks

Ethan and Prince William: You are welcome.

Talia: So when is your wedding?

Teresa: Christmas day. How about you too?

Talia: Ours is on Valentine's day.

Teresa: Oh that is so romantic.

Talia: Thank you. What made you guys pick Christmas for your wedding?

Teresa: Well, I have always dreamed of having a winter white Christmas wedding.

Talia: Now that is romantic.

Ethan and Prince William: Women.

Teresa and Talia: And what is that suppose to mean?

Ethan and Prince William: Nothing honeys.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 18

While Ethan and Teresa were talking to Prince William and his fiancé Talia.

Teresa: So Talia had did Prince William ask you to marry him?

Prince William: Teresa please call me William.

Teresa: All right William.

Talia: Well, William it was the most romantic thing that ever happen to me. See I was at my college and I was talking to an old boyfriend from high school that I haven't seen in about five years so we were talking about old times. After I talk to him I was just about to walk to my grandparents house they lived right near the college as I walking I saw this limo following me down the street. I just won contest for my church that I was bazzar queen for a weekend. Anyways when I stop the limo stop and out comes William with three dozen blood red roses they are my favorite. I tell you my mouth just drop open. I never thought I meet Prince William of England let alone marry him. The night William ask me to marry him was Christmas day which by the way is my birthday. I was England during the holidays visiting William and his family. We were walking threw the garden and came upon a gazebo with white Christmas lights. William said to sit down and close my eyes. So I did what he ask when he told me to open I saw him down on one knee. He said my darling Talia from the first day I met you I knew that you were my one true love and soul mate. Make me the happiest prince in the world and be my princess. Talia will you marry me? And I said yes a thousand times yes.

Teresa: Oh that is so romantic a marriage proposal on your birthday.

Talia: Yes it was. So How did Ethan pop the question?

Teresa: Well, it was the most romantic thing that ever happen to me. We were dress up as brides and grooms and at benefit Ethan's mother ask us go and look for ideas for his wedding to Gwen. I was asking him to get over here for the garter removal test. Any ways he gets down on one knee and put the garter in his mouth and takes it off with his teeth as he past my knee I took my foot off the chair and walk away he grabs my arm and passionately kisses me in front of everybody and get down on one knee and ask me to marry him right there and then and I said yes.

Talia: Oh Teresa now that is romantic.

Teresa: I know. I think Ethan is the most romantic man in the world.

Talia: I don't know about that Teresa. I think William in my prince charming and the most romantic and sexy man in the world.

Ethan and Prince William: Thank you ladies. But Ethan and I are the lucky one to find the most beautiful women in the world and to have them as our future wives. 

Teresa and Talia: We think we are all lucky to find our soul mates.

After they said that Ethan pull Teresa into passionate embrace and a kiss. Prince William did the same thing with his fiancée Talia. The men left there fiancées speechless from that passionate kiss.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 19

After the party was over Ethan and Teresa went up stair for a little alone time before the limo would take her home for the night. As they sat on Ethan's bed Teresa turn to Ethan and started kissing on his lip she push her tongue threw his lips making the kiss more deeper by the second. When they came up for air.

Teresa: Ethan should go home it is getting late.

Ethan: No please stay the night with me. I want wake up tomorrow morning in your arms.

Teresa: Oh Ethan I would love to spend the night but mama would not be happy if I stayed the night. Oh all right I would love to wake up your big strong arms tomorrow.

Ethan: Yes I love to share this bed with you my beautiful fiancée.

As they were sleeping Ethan was hold Teresa in his big strong arms. The were dreaming of a wonderful life that they were going to have together.

****

The Next Morning

Ethan wakes up to see Teresa in his arms. He wakes Teresa up by gently kissing her neck then her lips. Teresa open her eyes to see Ethan smile down at her.

Ethan: Good morning beautiful.

Teresa: Good morning darling.

Ethan went down stair to get breakfast for him and Teresa. When he came back he turn around and lock the his bedroom door so no one wake in on them having a romantic breakfast.

Teresa: Ethan darling have to leave right after breakfast.

Ethan: Why angel?

Teresa: I promise your mother that I would go to the county club so can introduce me as the future Mrs. Ethan Crane.

Ethan: I was hoping that they can spend the day in bed together. No you are not having lunch at club with mother.

Teresa: Why Ethan?

Ethan: You are going to spend the day with in this very bed.

Teresa: Oh Ethan that sounds wonderful but, I can't break my promise to your mother.

Ethan: I will just go to mother tell her that you will go to the club next week. In fact how about we spend the weekend up the mountains at the family cabin.

Teresa: Oh Ethan that sounds so wonderfully romantic.

Ethan: All right then it is set you and I will spend a romantic weekend at the Crane Cabin.

Ethan left his room to tell his mother something.

Ethan: Good Morning mother.

Ivy: Good Morning Ethan.

Ethan: Mother Teresa is not going to the club with today for lunch.

Ivy: Why Ethan?

Ethan: I am taking her on a romantic getaway for the weekend up in the mountains at the Crane Cabin.

Ivy: All right you to go on your romantic getaway and have fun Teresa and I will have lunch at the club next week.

Ethan: Thank you Mother.

Ivy: You are Welcome.

After Ethan finish his talk with his mother he went back to his room and found Teresa in his shower the thinking of her naked in his shower make him hard. So he decide to join her in the shower. When he enter the shower he wrap his big strong arms around Teresa waist push his naked body against hers feeling the passion that they felt for each other. 

Ethan whisper: This is a nice way to start our romantic getaway.

Teresa turns and face him and pull him into a passionate kiss.

Teresa: What did Ivy say about us going away for the weekend?

Ethan: Mother told us to have fun and that you can have lunch with her at the club next week.

After they finish there shower Teresa took her limo home and pack for there romantic weekend getaway. As Teresa was on her way home there someone there waiting for her.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 20

When Teresa finally got home she sent the driver back to the mansion. When she walk into her house.

Teresa: Whitney what are you doing here? I thought you would be with Chad.

Whitney: No Teresa came to see the future Mrs. Ethan Crane. That was some party last night.

Teresa: I know tell me about it I got to meet Prince William and his fiancée.

Whitney: You did?

Teresa: Yes he is a friend of Ethan's.

Whitney: So what are you doing today?

Teresa: Well, Ethan and I are going away to the Crane Cabin in the mountains for a romantic getaways this weekend.

Whitney: Hold up a second Teresa you and Ethan are going away together meaning you be under the same roof. What about your promise to save yourself to until your wedding night?

Teresa: I know Whitney but Ethan and I all ready made love.

Whitney: When did you and Ethan made love.

Teresa: The morning of the party and right after the party was over that is where I was this morning.

Whitney: Teresa I can not believe you we were suppose to wait until the wedding night to make love to your husband.

Teresa: Oh Whitney grow up come on Ethan and I about to be married so what is the big deal that Ethan and I made love before our wedding.

Whitney: Teresa we had deal that we make love on wedding night.

Teresa: No we had a deal to be each other maid of honors.

Whitney: Fine Teresa What ever.

Teresa: Listen Whitney I love to talk to you but I have to get pack for this weekend and Ethan will be here any second.

Whitney: Fine Teresa go pack have great weekend with Ethan I will talk to you when you get back.

Teresa: Fine Whitney see you later.

Whitney left Teresa house on her way out she ran into Ethan just as he was get out of his car.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 21

Ethan : Hello Whitney how are you this morning? Last night was a great party huh?

Whitney: Hello Ethan yeah it was fun oh by the way congratulation on your engagement with Teresa. I wish you all the happiness in the world. But I really can't talk right now see you when guys get back. Bye!

Ethan: Thanks Whitney. Bye! 

Whitney walk off upset and Ethan pick it up that she was mad about something. He didn't what she mad about. Ethan walk into Teresa house.

Ethan: Teresa honey I am here to take you away for most romantic weekend you have ever been on.

Teresa: I will be out in second or why didn't you come up and help me pack for this weekend.

When Ethan heard that he ran up the stairs to Teresa room. Ethan walk in and saw Teresa picking out some sexy lingerie for this weekend. He started to get a bulging erection as she was packing some sexy lingerie . He walk up to her and wrap his big strong arms around her tiny waist bathing her neck with kisses. Teresa could feel his desire for her. She love the fact that he want her so bad.

Teresa: Oh !!!!Ethan !!!!

Ethan: Mmmm !!!! Teresa !!!! You are so sweet .

Ethan turn Teresa around so she would face him pull her into a passionate kiss they melt into each other embrace. They pull there lips from one another for some much need air. They didn't break the embrace that they each other in.

Ethan: Honey what is wrong with Whitney she seem mad when got here?

Teresa: Oh sweetheart she is. She is upset that we made love before our wedding and that she thinks that I broke a promise to her .

Ethan: What promise sweetie?

Teresa: She thought that we would wait until our wedding night to make love for the first time. But the promise was for each other to be the maid of honor at the wedding. Like she would be mine I would be hers. I feel that she is jealous that I have you and she has no one mean her life is around tennis twenty four seven. Ethan she has never had a boyfriend in high school.

Ethan: So how many boyfriend did have before you meet me?

Teresa: Oh! Ethan I dated in high school but nothing serious. You are my one true love my soul mate. I was just waiting for you to wake up and realize that I was the one you are going to send the rest your life with.

Ethan: Teresa my love and I couldn't be any happier I love you heart and soul.

Teresa: Oh! Ethan I love you so much.

After Teresa finish packing for the weekend her and Ethan leave the house and head to the family cabin in the mountains were anything can happen. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 22

Ethan and Teresa are on the road to the family cabin. As Ethan is driving Teresa beings in sing:

Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling

Do you feel my heart beating

Do you understand

Do you feel the same

Am I only dreaming

Is this burning an eternal flame

I believe it's meant to be, darling

I watch you when you are sleeping

You belong with me

Do you feel the same

Am I only dreaming

Or is this burning an eternal flame

Say my name

Sun shines through the rain

A whole life so lonely

And then you come and ease the pain

I don't want to lose this feeling

Say my name

Sun shines through the rain

A whole life so lonely

And then you come and ease the pain

I don't want to lose this feeling

Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling

Do you feel my heart beating

Do you understand

Do you feel the same

Am I only dreaming

But is this burning an eternal flame

After Teresa finish the last note Ethan was more in love with Teresa after he heard her beautiful singing voice.

Ethan: My love you sing like an angel from heaven.

Teresa: Oh ! Ethan you are to much but I love you my sweet angel.

Ethan: I love you my darling.

After they told each other how they loved one another they finally made in the cabin where some one was there waiting for them and it is some one from one of her past.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 23

When Ethan ad Teresa finally arrive to the cabin someone is in there waiting for them.

Teresa: Ethan someone is here. I thought that we would have the cabin to our selves.

Ethan: We are who in there is going to be thrown out by me no one is going to mess up our romantic. As soon as we get in there I will get rid of who ever is in there after that I am going to take into the bed and make slow passionate love to you for the rest the day.

Teresa: Oh! Sweetheart. I can not wait you to take me over and over again.

As the walk to the door. Ethan saw someone that he his not seen in years. Then Teresa saw someone else that look like she knew who it is.

Ethan: What the hell are doing here Grandfather? How did you find out that we were going to be here?

Teresa: Ethan your grandfather as in Alistair Crane?

Ethan: Yes! Darling that is my Grandfather Alistair.

Alistair: Hello to you too Ethan . Who is this beautiful woman on your arm?

Ethan: Grandfather this Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald my fiancée. Teresa this is my grandfather Alistair Crane.

Teresa: Hello Mr. Crane it is nice to meet you.

Alistair: The pleasure is all mine.

Ethan: All right grandfather you have not answer my question what are you doing here and who is that with you?

Alistair: That person is here to see Teresa not you Ethan.

Teresa: Me! Who is it ?

Ethan: Teresa you don't that man standing next to grandfather.

Teresa: No Ethan I haven't seen this man before.

Alistair: Or of course Teresa you have never seen him because you were little when he left.

Teresa: The only persons left when I was little was my older brother Antonio and my father Martin.

Alistair : That is right Teresa.

Ethan: What the hell is going on grandfather? Why are you doing this to my fiancée?

Alistair: I am not doing anything this is for Teresa and my way of welcoming her to the Crane Empire. Teresa I like you to meet you long lost father Martin Fitzgerald .

Teresa: What? Papa is that you.

Martin: Yes my little girl it is I your papa.

Teresa ran over to her father the father that left her and family many years ago without one word why he was leaving his wife and children. Teresa hug her father for the first time in years.

Teresa: Oh papa!

Martin: My little Teresita baby girl a young woman.

Teresa: Papa I have miss you so much.

Ethan and Alistair watch as Teresa was in her long lost father's embrace.

Ethan: How did you fine Teresa father grandfather?

Alistair: Ethan I found Martin in Bermuda with memory of his life in Harmony. The only thing he remembers is his little baby girl Teresa. When I found out that you and Teresa are about to be married I went looking for Martin so he can be at his daughters wedding. It is my gift to the both of you and Welcoming gift to Teresa. I know how much you love her even but you wanted to admit to the rest of the world.

Ethan: How did you know grandfather?

Alistair: Ethan my boy I saw your face when the first day Teresa came into the mansion to work of Ivy. I knew you were not going to marry Gwen the first day you met Teresa. I saw the love your eyes for Teresa. Ethan you just like a Crane man when it comes to love you to pig headed to see what is right in your face. Just like your father when he first lied eyes on your mother.

Ethan: Thank you grandfather for doing this for Teresa it means so much to her to have her father back in her life.

Teresa: Oh! Papa I want you to meet your future son in law. The man that I love with all my heart.

Martin: All right Teresita let me this man that stole my baby girl's heart.

Teresa and her father are walking towards Ethan and Alistair. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 24

The Crane Cabin

As Teresa and her father Martin walk over to Ethan and Alistair. Teresa had the biggest smile on her face that Ethan had ever seen before.

Teresa: Ethan darling I like you to meet my father Martin Fitzgerald. Papa this is my fiancée Ethan Crane .

Ethan and Martin shake hands right in front of Teresa. Teresa was in heaven she had her father and her old brother Antonio back in her life and was about to marry the most wonderful man in the world.

Teresa: Mr. Crane thank you so much for finding my father it means the world to me and my family to have papa back.

Alistair: What is this Mr. Crane call me Alistair or Grandfather seeing that you are going to be apart of the family. Oh by the way I am so sorry for missing your engagement party last .

Ethan and Teresa: That is all right grandfather. 

Alistair and Martin: When is the wedding going to be?

Ethan and Teresa: Christmas day.

Alistair and Martin: That is wonderful we will be there.

Teresa: Papa would you walk me down and give away to Ethan with Julian . Please?

Martin: Yes! Teresita I will.

Teresa: Oh! Thank you papa this means so much to.

Alistair and Martin : We should go back to Harmony and leave to love birds along so you can have your romantic getaway. We will see you when you get back to Harmony. Bye and have fun you too.

Ethan and Teresa : Bye see you in Harmony next week. We love you both.

Ethan and Teresa gave Alistair and Martin a hug good bye and walk them to the door.

After Alistair and Martin left Ethan sweep Teresa into a passionate kiss that turn into a embrace that they never wanted to stop.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 25

Later that day

Teresa: Ethan I am so happy I have my father back and your grandfather welcomed me into the family. Our life is going to be prefect. I love you so much.

Ethan: I love you in fact I am going to show you how much I love you.

With that Ethan pick up Teresa for the sofa and cared her into the bedroom

They went back to kissing and he stumbled through the house until he came upon the bedroom. He kicked the door open with his foot and went inside. He laid her on the bed and got on top of her, never ending the kiss. They kissed passionately for a long time, until both of them were desperate for air. Teresa rolled him over and sat on him. She reached for the clip and let her hair fall loose. She slid the orange over shirt off his shoulders and tugged at the white muscle shirt until it was off. She kissed down his chest and unbuttoned his jeans with her teeth. He was as hard as a rock and she couldn't wait to get her hands on it. She slid the zipper down and got off of him. She tugged at the jeans until she successfully pulled them off. All that was left was the silky blue boxers. She went for the waist band of the boxers, but his hands caught hers and pulled them away. He tugged her down on the bed beside him and kissed her neck. His hands slid behind her neck and untied the string that held the dress on. He the dress all the way off. Now she had on nothing but panties. He admired the beautiful peaks that were before him. Longing for one, he led his mouth down to one of her breasts and began sucking and nibbling on it. She moaned with delight. He switched sides and gave the same treatment to the other. By now, her nipples were hard little buds. 

She pulled him back down and got on top of him. She toyed with the waistband of his boxers until making the final step and taking them completely off. He was definitely a sight for sore eyes. She admired him for a moment before kissing him again. Just kissing her made him grow more and more. He rolled them over and his hand went down to the mass of curls between her thighs. At first he ran his finger between her folds, but then it delved inside of her, moving in and out.

Teresa: OH.........ETHAN.......YES!!!

She was hot, and wet, and definitely ready for him.

Teresa: Ethan take me now!

Ethan: Okay, Baby. 

She took him into her hand and started stroking him. He moaned at her touch. He placed his hands on her knees and shoved her legs apart. He kissed her again and placed himself at her opening. He entered her and she let out a loud moan. He pushed harder until he fully penetrated her. He moved in and out, eliciting sexy moans from the woman beneath him. His pace got faster and faster. She arched her body against him and met him thrust for thrust the whole way. They both were almost to the brink. He got as fast and hard as he could and soon he heard her let out a LOUD moan as she reached her orgasm. Just hearing her scream his name sent him over the edge. He came.

Teresa: Oh Ethan that was so wonderful I love you so much.

Ethan: My sweet angel you are just prefect every time with you it is like the first I made love to you that morning in my room.

Ethan and Teresa fell a sleep after they made passionate love to one and other. In each other arms dreaming of the prefect life that they are going to have.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 26

The Next Day

That morning Teresa wake up in Ethan's with a smile on her face. When she like at Ethan she saw the biggest on his face. As she was looking at him and began to kiss him passionately on the neck and move up to his ears then his cheek the last stop was his with that Ethan pull Teresa on top of him and her passionately.

Teresa: Definitely.......Ethan, I'm about to do something to you that I know you'll enjoy!

Ethan: And just what would that be?

Teresa: Close your eyes tight.

He squinched his eyes shut. She scooted further down on him until she came to his erect manhood. She looked up to make sure he wasn't peeking.

Ethan: Just what are you...oh!.......Teresa!.......OH GOD!!!!!

She was licking him like an ice cream cone and her hand was stroking up and down his shaft. At first she licked the tip, but slowly, she took him as far as he would go into her mouth. She went up and down him while he moaned and called out her name.

Ethan: Teresa!......OOOHHHHHHH!......YES!

Teresa: Mmmmmmmmmmmmm! 

Then he had her roll under him and began to make love that morning. 

She moved away from his ear and once again they kissed. He rolled them back over and moved his hand down her body until it found the sensitive part between her legs. He stuck a finger in and went in and out.

She was hot and wet and he was very aroused. He knew she was ready, and so was he.

Teresa: OOOHHH! ETHAN! TAKE ME NOW!

Ethan: Okay, sweetie.

He got between her legs and slowly slid himself inside her. He pushed all the way through and finally felt at home, buried deep inside of her. She let out a scream as he began thrusting in and out, his pace quickening with each thrust.

Teresa: ETHAN!! OOOOHHHHHHH YES!

Ethan: MMMMM!! Teresa!

He got as fast as he could and felt her about to fly over the edge. With one last, quick thrust, both of them simultaneously flew over the edge of ecstasy. It was a feeling both of them had missed. They only had feelings like this when they were with each other, and they knew it was fate that they wound up together.

Spent, he collapsed beside her and pulled her into a kiss.

Teresa: Ethan, I love you so much! You could never know!

Ethan: Baby, you have made me the happiest man in the world! I love you!

After they made love that morning.

Teresa: Ethan darling I am going to take a shower.

Ethan : I can I join you in that shower.

Teresa: Yes you can.

When Ethan and Teresa got into the shower.

Teresa: Mmmmmmm...you certainly know how to make a morning enjoyable.

Ethan: Thanks, but you're making mine the most enjoyable morning I've ever had!

Teresa: Well I'm glad!

She turned around and gave him a passionate kiss.

Teresa: Ethan you were wonderful last night and this morning.

Ethan: Everything I am is for you my darling. You are the love life.

Teresa: Oh! Ethan I love you so much

Ethan: I love you too.

He took the sponge and lathered it up and started bathing. He started up around her neck and worked his way down, pausing to give extra special attention to her breasts with his mouth. He bathed her stomach and all the way down to her toes. He rinsed off the sponge and hung it up and knelt back down in front of her.

Teresa: What are you doing way down there?!

Ethan: You'll see, just wait a minute!

He pushed her back against the wall and parted her legs. His mouth went to the sensitive flesh between her thighs and his tongue delved inside of her. He went down on her while she let out screams.

Teresa: OH!!!!!!!! YES!!!!!! ETHAN!!!!!!!!

Ethan: Mmmmm, you taste so good!!

After just 5 minutes of it, she couldn't take it any more. Her muscles began to spasm and she came. He was pleased that he had such an affect on her. He stood up and pulled her into a kiss.

Teresa: Oh my God!!!! That was AMAZING! Why didn't you do that last night? It would've added even more pleasure on my part!

Ethan: I wanted to surprise you this morning.

Teresa: That was the best surprise I've ever had.

Ethan: You think so, huh?

Teresa: YES!

A few minutes later, they got out of the shower and toweled off. They both went and laid back on the bed naked.

Teresa: Have your way with me, Baby.

Ethan: You just did the wrong thing, Honey. You are gonna be too tired to get up today if I have my way with you!

Teresa: Is that so bad?

Ethan: You asked for it!

He jumped on top of her and certainly had his way. They made love for 2 solid hours. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 27

Later that day

After they made love they fell asleep in each other arms blissful happy dreaming of one and other. When they woke up in each others arms they had the biggest smile on there faces. Teresa was the first one to break the silence between them.

Teresa: Ethan darling did you just bring me up here so that we can make love all weekend along.

Ethan: You know that is not a bad idea. I think ready to make you mine once more.

With that Ethan took Teresa in his arms and kiss her passionately on the lips. He rolled them back over and moved his hand down her body until it found the sensitive part between her legs. He stuck a finger in and went in and out.

She was hot and wet and he was very aroused. He knew she was ready, and so was he.

Teresa: OOOHHH! ETHAN! TAKE ME NOW!

Ethan: Okay, sweetie.

He got between her legs and slowly slid himself inside her. He pushed all the way through and finally felt at home, buried deep inside of her. She let out a scream as he began thrusting in and out, his pace quickening with each thrust.

Teresa: ETHAN!! OOOOHHHHHHH YES!

Ethan: MMMMM!! Teresa!

He got as fast as he could and felt her about to fly over the edge. With one last, quick thrust, both of them simultaneously flew over the edge of ecstasy. It was a feeling both of them had missed. They only had feelings like this when they were with each other, and they knew it was fate that they wound up together.

Spent, he collapsed beside her and pulled her into a kiss.

After they made love for the sixth time that day they just stayed in bed holding each other blissfully happy with one and other.

Ethan: My sweet angel we should get out of bed because I am hungry you show me passion I have never felt with anyone before. You make me the happiest man in the world . I love you body, mine ,soul, and heart.

Teresa: Ethan was born to love you and only you. You have my body , mine, soul, and heart, You will have me . Ethan you are my soul mate now and forever. I love you and always will.

After they declared their love for one and other they seal their love with a passionate kiss. About ten minutes later they final got out the bedroom and had some thing to eat not welling stop touching each other feed each other by hand and lips. After a few days in the cabin filled hot nights were they would make love over and over again. They final decide it was time go back to Harmony and finish planning their wedding.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 28

Three Months later the day before the wedding of the century.

Everybody was at the Seascape for the rehearsal dinner. Ethan and Teresa were so much in love that everyone could tell that they were made for each other. As they were dancing they were like they are on cloud in the night sky under the stars and the full moon. 

Ethan: By this time tomorrow you my love will be Mrs. Ethan Crane forever.

Teresa: Oh ! Ethan I can not wait until I am your wife it is going to have a prefect life together. I love you so much.

Ethan: I love you with all my heart and soul my sweet angel.

After they said how much they loved each Ethan pull Teresa into a passionate kiss that made her weak in the knees and breathless. Course Ethan always left Teresa breathless by a simple kiss a touch a smile or even a look. That one can only give there soul mate. Teresa does the same for Ethan makes his heart beat faster and faster.

Teresa: Ethan please try not to see me before the wedding. You know it is bad luck for the groom to se the bride before the wedding. Oh by the way where are going for the honeymoon?

Ethan: My love I will not try not see you before the wedding but is not going to be easy because every time I am away from you I miss you. Where we are going for are honeymoon is a secret.

Teresa: I love you so much Ethan please tell me.

Teresa gave the look that he could never say no to.

Ethan: Teresa when look at me that way know you can say no to you. I am sorry but it is a secret.

Teresa: Oh ! Very well Ethan. Well, I better get home if I am going to get any sleep before the wedding. But before I go how about one last kiss.

Ethan: What a sweet idea.

With that Ethan takes Teresa in to his arms and passionately kisser her. After they kiss Ethan walk Teresa to her limo were they said there final good byes until tomorrow when they be come man and wife.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 29

The day of the Wedding

Teresa was in the back of church getting ready to become Ethan's wife it was a dream come true she was about to be Mrs. Ethan Crane . Every one from all around the world was at the wedding from royalty to the president of the united states. 

Teresa: Oh ladies I can not believe in a matter of seconds I am going to become Ethan's wife.

Girls: Oh Teresa we are so happy for you and Ethan. We wish you all the luck in the world.

Teresa: Thank you so much.

Then a knock on the door.

Teresa: Come in.

Then Julian and Martin walk into the room. Saw Teresa standing in her wedding from Vera Wang gown with diamond embroidery.

Teresa: Julian and papa.

Julian and Martin: Oh! Teresa you are beautiful bride. Ladies do you think we can have a moment with Teresa.

After they said the ladies walk out to get ready walk down to the altar.

Teresa: Thank you so much for walking me down to Ethan the man I love more than life itself.

Julian and Martin: Teresa it is time are you ready?

Teresa: Oh! Yes I am ready to be Ethan's wife.

****

The Wedding

After the brides maids and groomsmen's walk down to the altar and Teresa was finally looking at the man she is going to spend the rest of her life with.

Priest: Ethan and Teresa, today you will be joined in holy matrimony before God and his witnesses. A sacred bond has already been formed between your two hearts and this will only strengthen this bond. You have told me that you would like to say your own vows to each other and Ethan, whenever you are ready you can begin. 

Ethan moved closer to Teresa as he looked deeper into her eyes. He felt as if it was just the two of them standing there alone and he felt the power to express every emotion he was feeling. He took a deep breath and began to speak………………… 

Ethan moved closer to Teresa as he looked deeper into her eyes. He felt as if it was just the two of them standing there alone and he felt the power to express every emotion he was feeling. He took a deep breath and began to speak: 

Ethan: Teresa, today I could not wait to see you walk down that aisle toward me and for you to stand right here next to me. I have never longed that much to be near anyone and you have filled me with the greatest happiness possible. You have a way of making everything in life seem possible and you have caused me to open my eyes and see the beauty that surrounds me. I see that beauty every time I look into your eyes and I see the spark of life that you hold. 

Teresa, oh Teresa, right now I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life. The joy you have brought into my world has changed my soul for the better. From the first time I laid eyes on you, even though I would not admit it, I felt a deep connection between us. For the first time in my life I have truly found happiness and you are the piece that completes this happiness. 

Tears were falling down both their faces as Ethan spoke so truly about their love. Teresa moved closer to Ethan and he wrapped his hands around her waist as he began to speak again. 

Ethan continues: I promise in front of all our family and friends to always love and protect you. We have been through so much together Teresa and I know that I never want to leave your side. I promise to cherish you and support you in all the times of our life, good or bad. I promise to be faithful to you and I promise to always try my hardest to make you happy. God has truly blessed my life with an angel and I love you Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, thank you for giving me your love. 

All Ethan wanted to do was grab Teresa right then and kiss her forever. He had emptied his heart and placed it in her hands, where he knew it was safe. He felt so free and open as he held her in his arms. It was now Teresa's turn to speak. 

Priest: Teresa, you may begin. 

Teresa looked up into the Ethan's piercing blue eyes and smiled. It was her turn to say her vows and she had never been more ready for something in her life. She took Ethan's hands and placed them on her heart as she began to speak. 

Teresa: Ethan, I never even in my wildest dreams imagined it was possible for me to feel the happiness I feel right now. You have given me so much, but no gift could ever match the beauty of the love which you have shared with me. My heart and soul beat for you Ethan, you are my life and my love and I promise never to let our love die. From the time I was a little girl I dreamed of marrying my Prince Charming but I never imagined it would be this amazing. 

Ethan, throughout our relationship you have showed me parts of myself that I never knew existed. You have shown me that anything is possible if you really want it. And today I realize that you were right. I longed for you to love me one day like I have always loved you, and hearing your words today I realize that my dream has finally come true. 

I promise to always love you and cherish our love. I promise to support you and be faithful to you for the rest of our lives. I promise to, everyday, show you how grateful I am for the love you have given me. Ethan Crane, I cannot wait to spend the rest of our lives together, I promise to love you always and forever like I do at this moment. 

There were no more words left to say that would even attempt to express the love that Ethan and Teresa felt for each other at that moment. Looking at each other they felt if their hearts were finally connected as one. 

Priest: Now it is time for the rings, Chad would you please bring them up? 

Chad came forward from his place beside Whitney with the velvet bag containing the two wedding bands. He handed them to the priest and he began to say his blessing. 

Priest: I bless these rings by the power of God, may these circles represent the eternal and everlasting love that you two share. 

The priest handed Ethan the ring and signaled for him to begin to speak. 

Ethan held up Teresa's left hand and began to slide the ring onto it. 

Ethan: Teresa, this ring is a symbol of my love for you. I pray that it will never leave your finger as I will never leave your heart. Wear this ring with pride, knowing that I will always be by your side. 

The beautiful white gold ring slid perfectly onto Teresa's delicate hand. It was covered with beautifully cut diamonds which glistened against the sun. Teresa could hardly believe the beauty of the small piece of jewelry. 

It was now Teresa's turn to speak 

Teresa: Ethan, you have entered my life and my heart and showered me with so many wonderful gifts and surprises. I hope this small token of my affection always reminds you of this moment, the moment when we were united as one for the first time. I love you so much. 

Teresa held Ethan's sturdy hand and gently placed the silver band on his finger. She looked up once again into his striking blue eyes and smiled brightly. The priest began to speak once more: 

Priest: Ethan and Teresa, may God fill your life with numerous blessings from this moment on. May your love only grow stronger and deeper and by your example may you show others how precious love is. By the power invested in me by God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ethan, you may kiss your bride. 

It was finally time, Ethan had waited what seemed like an eternity to feel Teresa's soft lips against his. Not hesitating at all they leaned in and shared a wonderful kiss. They pulled away when the congregation began to clap and there were the brightest smiles on their faces. Ethan picked Teresa up and hugged her close to him as they both laughed with joy. It had finally happened, they were finally husband and wife. 

Priest: I would like to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. Ethan and Teresa Crane!!!!! 

Whitney handed Teresa her flowers and Ethan and her began their walk down the aisle. Everyone noticed that they seemed to skip down the aisle and they looked like the two happiest people in the world, because that is exactly what they were. 

Ethan and Teresa reached the lobby of the Chapel and once again embraced in an even more passionate kiss than before. They put their whole selves into the kiss as Ethan twirled Teresa around in his arms. Needing to get some air they broke away from the kiss. 

Ethan: Teresa, we did it! We got married!!! 

Teresa: I know Ethan, its just WONDERFUL!

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 30

The Reception on the beach

Teresa: Oh Ethan, your wonderful, I love you so much! 

Ethan: I love you too, Mrs. Crane 

Ethan swept Teresa up into his arms and carried her outside to the beach where a photographer was standing by. He let Ethan and Teresa just revel in the moment as he snapped away, capturing forever the special day that was their wedding. 

The guest began to file into the beautiful reception area. A large tent had been set up on the beach with hardwood floors placed down underneath. From the tiers of the tent hung huge bouquets of flowers that cascaded towards the end of the tent. Each table was a masterpiece itself. Each chair was covered in delicately embroidered fabrics and the centerpieces were red roses in beautiful vases. 

The bride and grooms table, Ethan and Teresa table, was at the head of the dance floor and was breathtakingly beautiful. Two high back chairs were placed side by side and the table was covered in beautiful linens with rose petals sprinkled all around. 

As the guests began to take their seats there was an overwhelming stir of talk about the amazing wedding that had just taken place. Everyone was speechless as to how gorgeous Teresa looked in her gown and how wonderful their vows were.

Ethan and Teresa were finally done with pictures and they were alone for the first time. They began walking hand and hand towards the reception area. 

Ethan: You know what Teresa? 

Teresa: What Ethan? 

Ethan reached over and scooped Teresa up into his strong arms and passionately kissed her. He felt so free that they didn't have to hide their love any longer. He felt so happy that if he wanted to kiss Teresa he could and no one could stop him. He rejoiced at the fact that she was his forever, he looked forward to showering her with kisses everyday for the rest of his life. 

Teresa was shocked at how passionate Ethan was kissing her, but she didn't mind one bit. All of her life she had dreamed of being able to kiss Ethan like this. Ethan had been her first real kiss ever. Sure she had played spin the bottle at grade school parties, but she had never shared a kiss with someone the way that her and Ethan do. Ethan and Teresa stood on the sand in each others arms. They wanted to stay like that for eternity. Feeling each others mouths entwined in passion they felt as if they hadn't a care in the world besides making each other happy. Teresa's hands explored Ethan's back as his delicately rubbed her waist. Feeling her body against his made him long for the chance when he could finally, truly show her how much he loved her, his chance was tonight. 

Finally coming up for air they parted from their kiss. Teresa wiped her lipstick of off Ethan's mouth and fixed his muffled hair for him. 

Teresa: So, do you think its time we join our guests? 

Ethan: I guess so, even though the only person I want to be with right now is you. 

Teresa: Well, I will be all yours tonight, but first you have to catch me! 

Giving Ethan a flirty smile Teresa turned and took off down the path towards the resort laughing. She knew she was killing Ethan by teasing him about tonight but she loved the way he wanted her. Ethan followed quickly after Teresa and began to tickle her once he reached her on the path, it was not very easy to run in heels and a wedding dress. 

Ethan: Your never getting away from me Mrs. Crane. 

Teresa: Good, because I never want to leave! Now (laughing) please (laughing) stop tickling me! 

Ethan: Ok, your right, we should go to the reception sooner or later, and I would much rather make it sooner so we can do what we have planned later… 

Teresa: Oh Ethan, be patient! It will be worth the wait, believe me, I promise! 

Ethan and Teresa embraced arm and arm and began to walk towards the reception tent. Ethan signaled the materdee at the door that they were ready to enter. The head waiter signaled Chad that it was time to introduce Ethan and Teresa. 

Chad: (at the microphone) Hey everyone! Welcome to Ethan and Teresa's wedding reception. Now here is the moment we all have been waiting for… I would like you to all welcome for the first time…… the newly wed Ethan and Teresa Crane!!!!!!!!! 

The curtains were drawn open and Teresa and Ethan entered the huge tent to a thunderous applause. All the guests smiled at the happy couple as they entered with the biggest smiles on their faces. 

Chad: And now, it is time for their first dance as husband and wife. Ethan, Teresa please take it away! 

Teresa and Ethan stepped onto the dance floor and their song began to play. Ethan and Teresa had decided on the song they would dance to the day after they were officially engaged. They were on their way to Sheridan's cottage and the song came on the radio. When the song was over they both looked at each other and could read each other's thoughts. The song had perfectly summed up their relationship and they immediately decided it was going to be their wedding song, and their promise to each other forever. 

Holding Teresa in his arms Ethan felt like the strongest man in the world. Teresa filled him with so much strength, energy and vitality that he felt as if he could do anything. Looking down on Teresa's beautiful face Ethan heard the first notes of their song begin to play. Teresa smiled proudly up at him as they began to sway to the music of Christina Aguilera's "I Turn to You": 

When I'm lost in the rain  
In your eyes I know   
I'll find the light to light my way  
When I'm scared, losing ground  
When my world is going crazy  
You can turn it all around and when I'm down your there  
Pushing me to the top  
Your always there giving me all you've got 

It was true, Teresa had truly given Ethan all she had and more. Looking into her dark brown eyes he saw his own reflection. He knew from there on that they were united and he would always be able to count on Teresa. Her love had changed his life forever and he loved her more than he had loved anything before. 

For a shield from the storm  
For a friend  
For a love to keep me save and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you  
I turn to you 

There she was in his arms, looking into those piercing blue eyes that had stole her heart away. Teresa felt as if she was dancing on a cloud when she was in Ethan's arms. She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on his lips and rested her head on his shoulders, at that moment she felt so safe and secure as well as happy and content. 

When I lose the will to win  
I can reach for you   
And reach the sky again  
I can do anything  
Coz' your love is so amazing  
Coz' your love inspires me  
And when I need a friend  
Your always on my side  
Giving me faith, taking me through the night 

Pilar and Ivy sat next to the dance floor watching their children. They were both filled with so much pride and satisfaction that Ethan and Teresa had finally found the happiness they had longed for. Listening to the music they danced to they knew exactly why they had chosen the song. Even before Ethan had fallen in love with Teresa she had always been their for him. Now that they were married they both knew that for the rest of their lives they would have each other to keep them strong. 

For a friend  
For a love to keep me save and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you 

Ethan took Teresa's hand and twirled her around on the dance floor. She truly looked like an angel sent down to him from Heaven. Teresa returned to Ethan's embrace and drew him into a kiss as the last verse of the song began to play. 

For the arm to be my shelter  
Through all the rain  
For truth that will never ever change  
For someone to lean on  
For a heart I can rely onto anything  
(you can rely on me)  
For the one who I can run to  
I turn to you 

As the last notes of the song faded away Ethan dipped Teresa back and then brought her back to his arms and pulled her into a strong hug. 

Ethan: I love you Teresa 

Teresa: I love you too Ethan, thank you for making me so happy. 

Teresa and Ethan walked over to their table and Ethan pulled out Teresa's chair and let her sit down. He pushed her chair in and then took his seat next to her. He reached for her hand that was on the table next to his and squeezed it gently. The waiters came out with champagne for everyone. Luis and Whitney rose from their seats and came to Ethan and Teresa's table to make their toasts.

Ethan and Teresa had finished dancing to their song and had taken their seats at the head table. It was time for the toasts to begin and Luis and Whitney rose from their seats and came to Ethan and Teresa's table to make theirs. Luis was the first to begin: 

Luis: Ethan and Teresa, despite all that I have put you both through, I want you to know that I am truly happy for you today. It is not an easy thing for a brother to watch his little sister, whom he has cared for his whole life, fall in love with another man. At first I know that I did not give Ethan a chance and that was unfair. I want to wish you both the best in life and love. You have truly shown me how deep your love is and that it can conquer anything. I love you Teresa and Ethan thank you for making her so happy. To Ethan and Teresa! 

Luis raised his glass to Whitney's as all the guests did the same and began to clap. Ethan and Teresa took this as a signal for them to kiss and they happily obliged. It was now Whitney's turn to toast the new couple. 

Whitney: Teresa I have known you practically my whole life and you have always been my best friend. I know that today I am not loosing you but giving you to someone who can be an even greater friend. You always told me that one day Ethan would realize that he loved you, and now I finally see that you were right. Ethan, thank you so much for being the wonderful person you are in Teresa's life. Ever since the day you realized you love her a smile has not left her face. I look forward to becoming better friend with you also. To Teresa and Ethan!!!! 

Once again the guests toasted the couple and they embraced in a kiss. Ethan was amazed at how every time he kissed Teresa it felt as if they were kissing for the first time. They were both so involved in the kiss that they did not realize that Sheridan had risen and wanted to make her own toast. 

Sheridan: Eh, hem, could I interrupt you too for a second? 

Ethan and Teresa blushed, they hadn't realized how caught up they had gotten in the kiss. 

Ethan: Yeah, sure, go right ahead Sheridan 

Sheridan: Thanks Ethan…… Today as I look upon both of you I see two of the luckiest people in the world. You are lucky for several reasons. First you have hundreds of family and friends that care so deeply about you. Second, you have found the love that many people search for their whole life but never find. And Lastly, you have found each other. Teresa, I want to thank you so much for coming into my nephews life. Since you entered his heart he has shown me his capacity to love even when the outlook is bad. You have filled Ethan with so much joy and pride and I cannot tell you how many time he came to my cottage going on and on about how amazing, beautiful, special and wonderful you are. I hope you realize the impact you have had on his life and I want to wish you both the best that life can offer. 

Ethan, thank you for being the best friend to me and I cannot wait to get to know Teresa better! To Ethan and Teresa, welcome to the family! 

As Sheridan finished the last toast of the afternoon Ethan and Teresa kissed again. All the guests could not ignore the passion contained in each touch they shared and each look they made at each other. 

The waiters brought out the first course which was a caeser salad with bread. The next course was either filet mignon, swordfish, flounder, veal or vegetarian lasagna. All the guest devoured the five star entrees along with the unlimited supply of beverages. Ethan and Teresa watched all their families and friends in front of them in the reception area. 

Teresa: Oh Ethan, look at Mama, doesn't see look wonderful!? 

Ethan: She definitely does, I can see where you get your beauty from! 

Teresa: Thank you sweetheart, but I mean she doesn't look worried anymore. You know how she always looked liked she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders? She finally looks relaxed and happy, like she deserves to be. 

Ethan: Yeah your right, well I'm glad that Pilar finally realized that I do love you and that nothing can stand in our way! 

Teresa: I always told her, true love wins out in the end! 

Ethan: And you were right, but don't you think fate had something to do with it? 

Teresa: Yes, because fate is what brought you to me, and I couldn't be happier! 

Ethan: Neither could I, hey look! I think its time to cut the cake! 

Teresa: Oh my goodness! Its enormous Ethan! 

Ethan: Its not that big, only 8 tiers. 

Teresa: 8 tiers!!! That is gigantic! Its so beautiful, oh and the people on top look exactly like us!! 

Ethan and Teresa walk over to the cake display which has been rolled out to the center of the dance floor. They pose for a few pictures and then grab the knife hand in hand. They slice through the bottom layer of the cake and take out a large piece. Ethan picks up a fork and takes a sizeable piece off of the sliver. He takes the piece off of the fork with his hands and heads towards Teresa's mouth. 

Teresa: Don't you even think about getting icing on my face, unless you plan on cleaning it off. 

Ethan: Oh, I have a lot of plans for you Mrs. Crane 

With that Ethan dabbed the tip of the cake on Teresa chin, pretending to miss her mouth. Next he "missed" her mouth and landed on her cheek. Finally he reached her mouth and placed the piece of cake between her succulent lips. As Teresa was finishing her piece he kissed the icing off her chin and cheek, much to the delight of the Photographer. 

It was now Teresa's turn and she wasn't going to hold back. She picked up the piece of cake and mimicked and airplane coming towards Ethan's mouth, being kind she simply placed the cake on his tongue but then place a big glob of icing on his nose. Before Ethan had a chance to protest she enveloped his mouth in a passionate kiss. She took her finger and removed the icing from his nose and place her finger in his mouth and he licked off the icing. They both could not stop laughing at how funny they looked covered in icing. 

It was now time for the big surprise Ethan had planned for Teresa that day, besides the whole wedding. After the cake was finished with and before the bouquet and garter belt routine, Ethan took Teresa's hand and led her over to an easel that was propped up by one of the large windows. 

Ethan: Teresa, this is a gift from my whole family. When you entered my life I realized that there is no restriction on who you can love or who you fall in love with. Slowly my family has come to accept our love and this is their way of saying welcome to the family. 

Ethan took the cover off of the easel and revealed what was underneath. Teresa gasped as she looked at the beautiful masterpiece that stood before her. Under the easel was a portrait of her and Ethan. Teresa was wearing a pink sundress and Ethan was wearing a blue golf shirt and khaki pants. They were standing on the boardwalk and Ethan had his hands wrapped around Teresa's waist. Teresa's hands were holding onto Ethan's arms as they both smiled brightly.

Teresa and Ethan were called to the dance floor once again by Chad. It was time for the removal of the garter belt. A chair was placed in the center of the dance floor for Teresa to sit on. Ethan led Teresa to the chair and she took her seat. Teresa had no idea what was involved in removing the garter belt. 

Ethan knelt down in front of Teresa and took her right leg in his hand. He slowly inched his hand up her slender calf towards her thigh. Not wanting the whole room to see he quickly placed his head under the skirt of Teresa's dress, causing her to gasp. Making his way up to her thigh he grabbed the garter belt with his teeth and slowly began to remove it from her leg. Once at her ankle he fully removed the garter belt and swung it around on his finger. Teresa could not stop laughing at what had just happened. 

Teresa: Wow Ethan, you were pretty good at that, have you had much practice? 

Ethan: Nope, this is my first wedding, and my last! 

Teresa: Exactly, now I think you owe me a kiss, after all you did just have your head up my dress! 

Ethan: Why yes I did, you can expect more of that later tonight 

Teresa: Ethan! Actually I can't wait until tonight.

Ethan: Now it think its time you toss the bouquet Teresa.

Teresa stood in front of all the single women in the room and threw the bouquet over her head. After a brief struggle Whitney used her tennis strength to grab the bouquet from Kay. It was now Ethan's turn to toss the garter belt, and as you might have expected Chad was the one who caught it. 

The rest of the night was filled with tons of dancing, laughing and partying.

Ethan: True Love at last my sweet angel

Teresa: Yes! True love my darling.

With that Ethan pulled Teresa into a passionate kiss.

****

The End


	3. Authors note!

I was wondering if you want to read my new story that i am working on as we speek it is a ethan , teresa and maybe fox story! please let me know if u want to read if i don't get the feed back then i will post it here!

Please email at 

taliaamartinez@hotmail.com

thanks

Angel


End file.
